Propiedad privada
by Blue Tales
Summary: Helio debía considerar seriamente ponerle un cartel a Flora que dijera "propiedad privada". [One-shot] [Helio/Flora]


• **Disclaimer:** Winx Club y sus personajes son propiedad de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow. La imagen de portada tampoco es mía, la saqué de Google.

• **Advertencia:** lenguaje y referencias un poco vulgares. Situado en algún punto entre la temporada dos y tres.

• **Nota de la autora** _ **:**_ He estado desaparecida por aquí porque no tenía inspiración para nada. Luego de ver por decimocuarta vez la temporada dos y tres, me decidí a hacer un fanfic de esta serie que marcó mi infancia. Sobre todo esta pareja, ¡son tan tiernos juntos! No sé como la serie no acaba de una vez y estos dos nos sorprenden con cuatro hijos (?). Me desvié del tema, sorry. Cabe señalar que me inspiré de ciertas leyendas sobre las hadas que anduve leyendo por internet para algunos sucesos del fanfic, espero les guste tanto como a mi uwu.

* * *

• _Propiedad privada_ •

* * *

En el poco tiempo que Helia llevaba en Fontana Roja, tenia claro un par de cosas. Una de ellas era que (como era obvio) allí no era normal ver a una chica, menos un hada, si no era un día de celebración y no habían sido invitadas. A partir de eso, él podía adivinar sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo cuando alguna de las estudiantes de Faragonda pisaba la escuela. Algunos se ponían visiblemente babosos, otros cuando se alejaban a una distancia prudente soltaban barbaridad y media, y otros solo miraban sin disimular el objeto de su morbo. Por eso no le sorprendió cuando Brandon le dijo que había visto a Flora momentos antes de camino a la oficina de Saladino, acompañada de las pixies.

Claro que por un momento estuvo descolocado, ¿qué estaría haciendo Flora allí con las pixies? Por un momento no le dio importancia, cosas de hadas, se dijo. Pero una molestia se hizo presente cuando salió de clases y caminó por el pasillo principal para llegar a su cuarto. Los comentarios grotescos estaban a la orden del día, como si todos fuesen viejas chismosas, el que Flora estaba en Fontana Roja ya era de conocimiento general. No le molestaba eso precisamente, cualquiera con un poco de conocimiento en historia sabía que, aunque no quisieran, las hadas podían despertar los más oscuros deseos en la gente normal debido a su belleza descomunal, eran seres mágicos, después de todo. Lo que le molestaba era que hablaran guarradas de su novia. «Qué piernas, me encantaría tenerlas en mi cuello» «Esa falda es más corta que un pañuelo, ¿será tan fácil de romper como el papel?» «No me importaría jalar ese cabello largo todas las noches». _Asqueroso_. No había una palabra más precisa.

Al llegar a su habitación, cerró de un portazo y vio su celular. Tenía un mensaje de la castaña, básicamente le decía que pasaría por su escuela para hablar con Saladino en lugar de una enferma Faragonda, y que si se desocupaba rápido, podían ir a almorzar a Magix. No respondió, arrojó el aparato a la cama y se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio. Alguien se rió a sus espaldas, giró y se percató de que Riven estaba en el cuarto también, bufó, de todas las personas que no quería ver hoy, él era la primera.

—¿Problemas, Helio? —Preguntó con ironía, el de pelo azul solo le dio una mirada de molestia y volvió a mirar la pared del frente—. Oh vamos, no me mires así. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que la horda de adolescentes hormonales que abunda en la escuela ignorara a un hada que se presenta en bandeja de plata? —Preguntó, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "hada".

Según las clases de historia que les dieron una vez, las hadas antes eran perseguidas y abusadas. Una por sus poderes y la magia de sus alas, y dos por su belleza. Aunque no quisieran, las hadas tenían el poder de despertar la libido de los hombres con tan solo respirar. A menos que tuvieras suficiente auto control, salir con un hada por aquellos tiempos era declararte padre de diez hijos mínimo. Eso y ganarte unas cuantas palizas por parte de los demás pretendientes de tu novia. Pero todo cambió cuando se produjo la separación del mundo mágico y no mágico, aunque esa es una historia más larga. Al punto que Helia quería llegar, era que, por más que doliera, Riven tenía razón. Esperar que Flora pasase desapercibida era como esperar que hiciera calor en la dimensión Omega.

Su celular vibró, lo levantó de mala gana pero sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—Hola Flora —dijo con un animo restablecido. Del otro lado de la linea se escuchó una risita.

— _Hola Helio_ —una nota de alegría era perceptible en su voz—. _Terminé los asuntos de los que venía a hablar con Saladino. ¿Estás libre, cariño? Podríamos ir a Magix, tengo hambre y las pixies también_ —de fondo se escucharon vocecitas agudas que secundaban lo dicho por Flora. Sonrió sin pensarlo.

—Claro, esperame, ¿donde estás?

— _A medio metro de la oficina de Saladino, te espero_ —y colgó. Se acomodó su coleta que había quedado deshecha y partió en busca de Flora, dispuesto a ignorar los comentarios de un distraído Riven.

La oficina del director no estaba lejos de su habitación, pero cada paso le parecía eterno. Quería ver a Flora lo más rápido que pudiera y sacarla de allí, ya le había quedado claro que la escuela no era el destino ideal si quería mantener a su novia como suya. Los comentarios seguían, pero los ignoró si quería seguir en la escuela y no ser expulsado. Era impresionante lo babosos que podían llegar a ser los chicos, pensó. Cuando llegó donde su novia estaba, no le sorprendió, pero si le molestó, ver que había algunos descarados que se atrevían a coquetearle, por supuesto que ella los echaba de su lado, pero había uno en especial que no era conocido en Fonatana Roja por rendirse precisamente.

—Oh vamos hadita, ¿por qué no me aceptas una cita? ¿acaso tienes novio? —preguntó Jacob, uno de los estudiantes del último año y de los del cuadro de honor. Flora permanecía imperturbable.

—De hecho si, y si no quieres que mi novio y yo te pateemos el trasero y las pixies terminen por acabarte, aléjate — advirtió. Lockette, Tune, Chatta, Amore y Digit inflaron el pecho ante lo dicho por Flora, Jacob rió en respuesta.

—Oh vamos, ¿qué puedes hacerme tú a mi? Mejor ya acepta —dijo, tomando con fuerza la muñeca derecha de Flora.

—Mala idea —corearon las pixies.

Al instante, Flora alzó una ceja y con un solo dedo, hizo crecer unas plantas mágicas que aprisionaron a Jacob en la pared del frente. Él no podía ni gritar porque una raíz se lo impedía. Los demás especialistas se alejaron de Flora a una distancia prudente, habían subestimado al hada y ya uno había pagado los platos rotos. Todos se anotaron mentalmente alejarse de las chicas del Winx Club, ya que de por sí todas eran hadas poderosas, no querían pensar qué pasaría si hubiese usado algo más que un dedo para alejar al pelirrojo especialista.

—Bueno y yo pensaba que tenía que venir a protegerte —comentó el chico a espaldas de la castaña, quien se volvió a verlo emocionada.

—¡Helio! —exclamó, abrazándolo por el cuello y depositando un beso en su nariz, él la atrajo por la cintura.

—¡Hola Helio! —las pixies revolotearon al rededor de la pareja y Amore usó el cabello de Helio como columpio, ambos rieron.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, tomando la mano del hada de las flores.

—Claro —respondió empezando a caminar en dirección a la salida—. ¡Dejen el cabello de Helio, pequeñas! ¡Amore eso no es un columpio! —regañó. Las pixies recuperaron la compostura y Chatta empezó a hablar de todos los cerdos a los que su Flora puso en su lugar.

A medida que avanzaban, pudo notar las miradas que les daban los especialistas, apostaba su cabello a que estaban celosos por su novia, ¿como no estarlo? Si era una belleza andante, según todos. Eso lo hizo sonreír un poco, aunque le hizo meditar en que cada vez que la castaña visitase Fontana Roja, debería llevar pegado (sin que ella lo supiese, claro) «Propiedad privada».

Después de todo, las piernas de Flora, su pelo, su sonrisa, sus caderas y todo su atractivo eran exclusivamente de él, lo que la hacía propiedad privada, ¿no?

* * *

• **Notas finales:** Puede ser que Flora me haya salido un poco fuera de personaje cuando se defendió de Jacob, en mi defensa ¿qué esperaban? La muchacha estaba siendo abordada y tenía novio (y uno muy bueno por cierto (?), ¿esperaban que le dijera aléjate así como así? Pues no (?). Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, quizá me pase por este fandom seguido ahora que mi amor a la serie ha renacido, aunque no aseguro nada.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, me debes un review uwu (?).

Con cariño, _Blue._


End file.
